For Moments of Love
by MiserableLoveFairy
Summary: Oneshot Series of HitsuRuki: Title: For the Life Of A Fairy. Rukia becomes a new fairy. Her maker? Hitsugaya Toshirou. It's going to be one long ride.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Well a quick little story to keep things moving. This is a story that is filled with one shot, requested by you! You can request what happens for one shots! HOPEFULLY I WON'T SEEM LIKE A POSER D: **

**Basically, you give me plot, song, and presto, every week is a new one shot…if I can maintain that, which I can. **

**So to start things off, HitsuRuki, how obvious was that? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**For the Player Managers and Sassy Secretaries: **

Hearing his Italian shoes crunch into the snow made a smile appear onto his face. He couldn't wait to meet the new secretary and hopefully get a little in _touch_ or _personal _with her only to leave her hanging the next day.

Yes, here we have the typical, more like snobbish manager: Hitsugaya Toshirou.

Hitsugaya Toshirou loved snow; he was twenty three and already owning his own corporation, Hitsugaya Corp. He learned that he was going to get a new secretary due to his regular secretary, Matsumoto Rangiku, which is surprisingly one of the few women he hadn't slept with was pregnant.

Besides, Matsumoto was married to Gin Ichimaru, and they were planning to get pregnant for a long time and now they got their wish. Matsumoto would be around for today and recommended one of her lovely girl friends to be his temporary secretary. He took the offer and now here he was. A few days away from his Christmas break, and that would be it.

He stepped inside and all of the female workers fawned over him as he winked at them and they died of excitement.

Stepping briskly into the elevator and pushing the button to the top floor he gripped his suitcase and the doors opened after a short wait. He was greeted with large marble flooring and saw some male workers putting up a Christmas tree along with a few females wearing see through shirts that showed off their cleavage and short skirts with heels that greeted him.

He smiled; he _loved_ the sight of it. Especially the females that were greeting him nicely as they usually did.

"It must be Christmas time already; I see tons of presents I want." He interjected smoothly as he gave the group of girls another wink as he walked by and they all sighed as they collapsed onto the nearest bench. He was instantly greeted with a forceful hug and a delightful squeal.

"Finally you're here! I thought you were sleeping with some other slut." Matsumoto chirped excitingly and Hitsugaya pushed her off gently and fought to get some air in.

"I left her early, so is my new secretary here?" Hitsugaya asked as they both walked together and Matsumoto squealed.

"Getting excited are we? Well actually yes, she came five minutes earlier than I did to greet her. She's such a hard worker, and she's fun and outgoing, I can't wait for you to meet her!" Matsumoto said as they were near their destination.

Grabbing a few files in the basket waiting for him, he looked at Matsumoto.

"Yeah, I can't wait to meet her." He said with a cool jet tone he used to pick up girls and Matsumoto slapped his arm, automatically knowing the tone.

"Don't play her, one thing she hates the most is players, and _you_ happen to be one of the biggest players around here, so don't." Matsumoto lectured and Hitsugaya smirked as he rolled his eyes.

"She had lots of boyfriends didn't she?" Hitsugaya asked and Matsumoto smiled.

"She's attractive, I wouldn't see why not." Matsumoto simply shrugged, Hitsugaya smirked again.

"If she's attractive, I'm going to have a ball with her as my new secretary." Hitsugaya smiled and Matsumoto slammed her hip into his making a sharp curse come out of his mouth as he rubbed the slammed area and Matsumoto smiled.

"Please don't be perverted, it's Rukia Kuchiki, you know, sister of Mr. Kuchiki and Mrs. Kuchiki of the Kuchiki Inc.?" Matsumoto said quietly and Hitsugaya blinked at her.

"She's part of the Kuchiki family? This will make things more interesting…" Hitsugaya muttered and Matsumoto stopped and went right in front of him and slammed his head with her clipboard, earning a string of curses thrown her way and a wicked glare.

"Look. I told you, she's not interested in people like _you_. She's not one of your silly fan girls, so don't pull that shit on her, if you do, I'll break your face." Matsumoto threatened and Hitsugaya mumbled.

"I hate you a lot Rangiku. You know, one of these days you're going to give me…" His words were stopped as he saw the sight, more like the glorious sight in front of him in his own office. He would remember to thank the lord.

"Holy _shit!_" Rukia hissed as she tried to wipe away piping hot black coffee away from her skin before it caused a burn mark. She had gotten some on her blouse, but she didn't expect it to stain all the way down her shirt. She had propped open her shirt and was dabbing away at her black lace bra. What would her new boss think? Hell, he would try to grope her due to the information that Matsumoto had given her before she went down to the main area to meet him. She heard the quite clearing of Matsumoto's throat and immediately whirled around and almost dropped her new boss's coffee as she saw her boss was eyeing her.

He would remember to thank the lord as he saw the sight, or the beauty in front of him to make him drop his briefcase if he hadn't gathered all of the strength he could muster. Her pinstriped blouse was propped open and her hair was a little messed from whirling around, pouty glossed lips and smoky eyes and he liked the demi cup black lace bra she was currently sporting.

Remembering that she was still in front of her boss, she quickly held up the other container of black coffee she had not spilled on herself and threw on a small sexy smile.

"Good morning to you Mr. Hitsugaya, nice to meet you, I'm Rukia Kuchiki." She said nervously and gulped as Hitsugaya dropped his brief case onto the floor in sheer shock.

"Christmas is _definitely _coming early." He muttered before he shockingly took the coffee.

It was going to be a _long_ seven months if he had to deal with that kind of incidents everyday.

**Author's note: You guys okay with this? Hit that review button and I would absolutely love it, if one of you guys would take this into a plot and make it into a story! **

**Remember to review and request, so long! **

**Peace and Chicken grease and good morning in my time, its 12:13 a.m.! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Well, I'm back! What a quick timing isn't it? It's not, I know D: I'm such a fail at writing now. **

**But you can thank one FABULOUS WRITER: XBlueSkyX for making me update. **

**We had a little negotiation, so yeah you can thank her. **

**It's for you anyways for helping me get my lazy ass off the boring crap and going up and writing. **

**Well after much presence on my Face book, Blue, here is your chapter! Since apparently nobody likes Vampires and the Land enemy type of crap: This is the one shot of the Land enemy crap just put onto one thing. Have a nice day! **

**For the Enemies turned into Lovers: **

A tiny woman danced around in the hallways of her house, twirling and swaying around, she was in a happy mood. Her dancing came to an end when two arms caught her swaying ones and she stopped and smiled at the person who held her arms.

"What are you _doing_?" Renji asked as he let go of her arms and ran a hand through his tied up hair and Rukia laughed.

"Why can't a girl be in a happy mood? Are you saying you object to a woman's happiness?" Rukia asked as they started walking and Renji scoffed.

"Of course not Rukia, but you seem happy for regular guard duty. Why are you so happy about guard duty?" Renji asked and Rukia looked at him and arched a brow.

"I haven't gone on guard duty in a long time! It's so exhilarating! Climbing from tree to tree and looking out! It's the best time to get a scope of the Kuchiki land." Rukia said as she nodded towards maids that curtsied in front of her. Still walking, they both reached their destination and walked inside. It was a large dining room, with large windows to support their view of a complex but beautiful compound

"Good morning daughter." Hisana chirped and Rukia kissed her cheek.

"Hi mother, father, how are you this morning?" Rukia greeted and Byakuya smiled.

"I hear you are on guard duty again, you should head out now if you are on guard duty." Byakuya gestured and Rukia smiled before she turned on her heel and saw a white tiger rub her thigh gently with its head and Rukia smiled.

"Come on Sode No Shirayuki, you have to roam the grounds with me! Bye you guys!" Rukia gestured as Sode No Shirayuki leaped off with her to the other room. Rukia opened a closet where bows and swords hung, Rukia took a fine mahogany wood bow and took the pack of sharp arrows along with her and strung it on her simple white dress, with a high collar and sleeves ending up to her wrist and it covered her feet. It was her uniform for guard duty and she patted Sode No Shirayuki's head to gesture her to go on without her.

Rukia saw a group of men already dressed in their black uniform reading for her signal, she nodded and they disappeared instantly as she did herself.

Rukia climbed up on a tree and looked around, what she saw made her already reach for her bow and arrow. A group of men, that was somewhat…being ordered around? By a tall male with a white haori fluttering around his form and a busty woman and immediately half of the group disappeared with the woman. Rukia jumped down from the top of the tree and crouched low on a thick branch. The group with the white haired male started walking and the male with the haori separated himself from the pack and told the others to go in a different direction.

Rukia readied her arrow and gripped it close, her violet eyes set into determination and her brows furrowed. The male was right under her tree and Rukia shot the arrow.

**Hitsugaya's P.O.V.:**

He sighed as he rubbed his temples, trying to gain an alliance with the Kuchikis would be _impossible_ now. As he tried to find this way through the god damn maze of a forest that it was to get to the Kuchiki Estate, he would remember that he was a prodigy, and how he failed at it.

He lost his map to the Kuchiki Estate, after Ukitake gave it generously to him and things seemed to get more complicated from there.

As he stopped at a thick branched tree with plenty of shade and he relaxed there. He was about to sit down and take a nap when, he immediately unsheathed his sword and deflected an arrow coming straight at him.

He looked around and widened his eyes.

"_I'm already getting attacked? Jeez, Kuchiki must really not want anything going on around here, now, where is the person who shot me?" _

Looking around, he knew it came up from above he looked up, but didn't see anything until he saw another arrow coming from the tree and he went up already and spotted white. He followed along as more arrows came to attack him. He then disappeared.

**Rukia's P.O.V:**

Rukia was glad to see that he was off her track until she was met with a binding force against Sode No Shirayuki who she had called forth earlier to materialize back into a sword. She was stopped in mid air and held there with the friction of someone else's sword against Sode No Shirayuki's.

It was the white male she had tried to attack earlier; she gritted her teeth and pursed her lips.

"Tsugi No Mai, Hakuren!" Rukia attacked but her attack got cut in half by the sword and the male glared at her.

"Who are you?" The male called and Rukia raised her sword and she felt her sword hit his again.

"I'm Rukia, the guard around this area, present yourself!" Rukia demanded as another blow to his sword pushed him away and the male snarled.

"My name is Hitsugaya Toshirou, captain of the tenth squad, I do not wish harm. I just want to see the Captain of the Sixth squad, Byakuya Kuchiki." Hitsugaya said as he lowered his sword and Rukia lowered hers and her group of males came up immediately behind her on their knees.

"Do you need any assistance Ma'am?" They all chorused and Rukia looked at Hitsugaya and sheathed her sword, and Hitsugaya did so as well and Rukia looked at the group.

"Take this man and his _subordinates_ back to the estate, and make sure they get a presence with the head lord." Rukia demanded as they gathered up and Hitsugaya followed after Rukia who was walking on ground now.

"Hey, wait up!" Hitsugaya called after Rukia and Rukia turned around and looked at him and glared at him.

"What do you want?" Rukia snarled and Hitsugaya backed up a little.

"I could help you with your arching." Hitsugaya offered as he touched the mahogany bow and Rukia backed away and slapped his hand.

"I don't need any help, I'm the best woman archer there is!" Rukia hissed and she continued walking and then stopped and glared, "And if I were to get help, I wouldn't accept it from _you._ So follow me so we can get your business done." Rukia gestured and Hitsugaya rolled his eyes,

What the hell did he _do_ to make her pissed?

An hour later:

Hitsugaya was seriously scared in general. It was quiet and he could just feel Byakuya Kuchiki's tall form just intimidating him. He swallowed the lump in his throat and spoke.

"I would like to join an alliance with you Captain Kuchiki, I think it would both be beneficial to the both of us if we joined alliances, which was my mission for today. I was hoping maybe we could spend a month here and try to bond so that we could understand each other better, if that is alright with you Captain Kuchiki." Hitsugaya stated, he was very nervous in front of the man that he would have liked to join bonds with. When Hitsugaya heard silence in the room for a minute, he was thinking crazy things.

'_Maybe he doesn't understand Japanese, jeez, and they said the man was born in Japan...I'll try English…'_

Hitsugaya spoke again in English and he was almost done until he heard a scoff. He looked at Rukia and Rukia rolled her eyes.

"He's not stupid, he understands Japanese, he's just evaluating right now, don't waste your breath." Rukia said like she was annoyed and Hitsugaya sighed before he heard Byakuya open his mouth.

"I understand Captain Hitsugaya what you request and I think it's a _great_ idea. So you will stay here for a month and my daughter, Rukia Kuchiki will be your host. See to it Rukia that you get them situated." Byakuya said as he left the room and Hitsugaya saw Rukia glaring at him.

"You're his daughter?" Hitsugaya asked in complete shock and Rukia smirked as she tilted her head to one side.

"We're going to have the _greatest _time in the world. I'll show you to your rooms now."

Two weeks later:

"You know, you should wear red more often, it suits you." Hitsugaya complimented as he held out his hand for the Kuchiki girl to take and she took it with a smile as she stepped down the stairs in the courtyard. It was a fine night and Rukia had decided to wear a crimson red dress with floral patterns of royal purples and blues to the little party they were having tonight.

Even though when Rukia had met Hitsugaya and she hated his guts instantly, he had managed to bond with her when he hated that she hated him and decided to give her a stuffed bunny that he embarrassed himself with so that they could be on good terms.

She took it immediately and thus began their friendship.

He had even started _liking_ her, not the friendship way, but something more; he didn't know she felt the same too.

As they walked around in the courtyard, they saw two tigers fondling with each other. They both laughed as they realized who it was. The white majestic tiger with light purple stripes and blue eyes was Sode No Shirayuki, while the light blue tiger with green stripes and deep cerulean eyes was Hyorinmaru. They had magically fallen in love, but admitted it early and they were now like this.

As they got to the pond and sat down, observing at the beautiful waterfall that gushed out pure gleaming water to the two koi that lay in there swimming around each other. A present given by Yamamoto, it was a white and black koi, which were very tiny, but had soon become fat and large and they were swirled and swam around each other all the time. They soon were named Yin and Yang for their likeness.

There was a stone bench and she and Hitsugaya propped themselves on it.

"So how did you like the party?" Rukia asked as she took a sip of the water she had brought out, she didn't like drinking alcohol and Hitsugaya had tea with him.

"It was okay, it was just a normal party with friends, not a big deal. What about you?" Hitsugaya asked and he looked up to see Rukia looking up at the moon, giving it a wide smile. He took the silence to observe her. Pretty lashes against cheeks, purple eyes that gleamed in the moonlight and her face were prettily carved out with the lighting of the water and the moon and her lips were glossy.

"It was alright, nothing special about it." Rukia said still looking up at the moon and the stars.

"The moon tonight is beautiful; we should sit and look at it." Hitsugaya said as he planted his hand on the stone bench, feeling the coldness of the bench and he welcomed it.

"Yes we should." Rukia said as she slid her hand over his, both a warm smile came over them as Rukia rested her head on his shoulder.

A month later:

Rukia felt sadness brim her violet eyes. Her cheeks dusted with pretty lashes as she looked in the mirror and brought up the hood of her expensive white cloak that Hitsugaya had purchased her with a dragon embodying it.

He was leaving now, after all of this time, he had told her that his people needed him back and he couldn't stay much longer. She told him she would go see him off. She was sad, because she had fallen in love with him, but she had not admitted her feelings to him.

It was early in the morning, the sun was rising and Rukia exhaled a cold breath as she left her room. A white horse greeted her outside and Rukia petted Sode No Shirayuki's mane and held onto her reins as they walked to the outside of the estate.

Boxes were being loaded, cargo, food, money, and gifts were being packed on. She let Sode No Shirayuki fondle with Hyorinmaru as Rukia walked to Hitsugaya who was tightening the rope on the cargo, he finished and turned around to see Rukia looking up at him.

"You're leaving soon aren't you?" Rukia asked and Hitsugaya sighed as they embraced.

"I have to Rukia, my people need me, I want to stay here longer, but I must attend to my duties." Hitsugaya stated as Byakuya and Hisana came out and smiled at him.

"We are sad to see you go Captain Hitsugaya, do make sure that you visit us sometime." Hisana said and Hitsugaya smiled as he nodded.

"I'll make sure of that, thank you Captain Kuchiki and Mrs. Kuchiki." Hitsugaya said and he turned back to Rukia who pulled him into a hug after one second of silence and they embraced.

"I wish you didn't have to go, not now…" Rukia whispered and Hitsugaya held her tighter.

"You could come with me." Hitsugaya suggested and Rukia shockingly let go of the hug and stared wildly at him.

"What are you talking about?" Rukia asked and Hitsugaya sighed as he took something out of his pocket and grabbed her left hand.

"I've been meaning to get this to you for a while, I was just so scared. Rukia, come with me, we could get married, have kids, and you and me can have a happy life Rukia." Hitsugaya said as he slipped something on Rukia's finger and let her examine it. It was a white gold ring with emerald and sapphire together and Rukia looked at it happily and then realized Byakuya and Hisana were looking at her. Depression came fast as she looked away.

"I have my life here, my parents need me." Rukia stated and Hitsugaya looked at her.

"It's your choice Rukia…but please come with me. I want you here beside me; I _need _you here beside me. So please come." Hitsugaya said and Rukia looked back at Byakuya and Hisana, who overheard the whole thing nodded at her, she smiled at them and blew them a small kiss.

"Wherever you go Hitsugaya…" Rukia stated and Hitsugaya looked at her and Rukia smiled as she jumped into his arms, "I'll go with you." Rukia said as she placed her lips on his and he was overwhelmed but welcomed it with open arms.

And soon, they departed, a few tearful goodbyes and waves, they held hands as they rode their horses and they smiled as they kissed again. Ready for the future that was laid for them.

**Author's note: Okay, it's almost twelve in the morning; I'm going to have to stop there! **

**Cast in your votes for the next story: **

**Singers**

**Vampires**

**Land, enemy type of crap thing. **

**Send in your votes now with your LOVELY and amazing reviews waiting for me :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Due to my current writing doc. Which I usually write your fabulous chapters is being taken up by my school summer work, which is unfaithfully due tomorrow since tomorrow is my first day of school as a freshman! YEAH. I feel proud…somewhat =). Anyways, let's get going on this road shall we? This chapter is going to be, pretty long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach…**

**For the life of a new fairy**

Crying hot salty water down her face, she sobbed loudly in front of her parents. She didn't want to act like a little child, but how could she not? Hearing what she was going to have to go through, she couldn't help but try to stop what was going to happen soon. Lying on the floor sobbing, her parents tried not to cry, it wasn't fair to their eighteen year old daughter that her life had succumbed to this, but it was only because she was a soon to be fairy.

Her mother felt her unnatural tears of blood rinse down her face as her daughter sobbed.

"Mom, don't make me do this, please, please, _please_, don't." The young girl winced as she cried even harder, in front of twenty seven people looking at her, she didn't know if they felt remorse, or impatient.

"I'm so _sorry_ you had to become our daughter…" Hisana knelt down and so did Byakuya as Hisana cried too and Byakuya felt sadness piercing his eyes, watching Rukia cry was the worst thing. It was because, Rukia never cried.

"Mommy, can't you do it?" Rukia asked through the foreign tongue of an old Romanian language that everybody understood in the room and Hisana cried even more.

"I can't, you're not my element, neither are you of your father's, we can't." Hisana spoke and Rukia cried as Hisana opened her arms and Rukia jumped into them and held onto her mother.

"It won't hurt Rukia, you'll just feel…funny." Byakuya tried to comfort her and Rukia stood up along with her mother. Rukia was forced to wear a pure satin white dress, strapless and with several pleats on the skirt area, it was to signify purity, but she didn't feel like it at all.

Hisana then saw Yamamoto look at them and clear his throat and Hisana let go of her daughter and pushed her so she stood in front of Yamamoto and Yamamoto looked at Rukia.

"Let us witness this fine moment of where another one joins our kind, let us see who will be her maker." Yamamoto said as everybody closed their eyes and they heard a pair of fangs hiss out immediately and Yamamoto looked at the male fairy with his fangs out.

Everybody whirled around, and looked at the male currently licking his gleaming white fangs, they shone in the sparkling light of the room and Yamamoto felt a smile form under his beard.

Yamamoto examined the young youth of Rukia's age, already one of the elite fairies when he was just barely a new born fairy. White spiked hair protruded off of his head, bored and cold turquoise eyes glanced around the room. Donning a simple blue and white stripe like shirt and shorts he looked at Rukia and sighed.

"How nice of you Hitsugaya, I suspect she is of ice element, you haven't made a new fairy for years Hitsugaya. It is quite refreshing to see you with your brilliant fangs out today." Yamamoto said and Hitsugaya gave a slight glare at the King.

"It's been a long time, I agree, come along Ms. Kuchiki; it'll hurt for a second." Hitsugaya said as he held out his hand and Rukia flinched away and looked at Hisana with fear in her eyes. Hisana looked away tearfully and before Rukia could blink, Hitsugaya was at her side.

"Just get it over with; we'll just put you to sleep right after it." Hitsugaya said as he put a cold hand on Rukia's shoulder and Rukia backed away slightly.

"What's your name?" Rukia asked as she breathed in and Hitsugaya curled his lips so that his fangs came out.

"Hitsugaya Toshirou, from now on, I'm your maker." He said as he grabbed Rukia and sank his fangs into the white flesh of her neck and tasted her blood as she let out a scream that erupted into the whole room.

Next morning:

Rukia woke up to a thick coating covering her eyes, it made her eyesight blurry and she blinked a few times to make it go away. She tried to get up and felt her throat go dry, she was thirsty, but it wasn't any type of liquid she wanted. She was craving something she had never craved before, cold, metallic blood. She sat up and widened her eyes at her own craving and felt a slight pressure sitting right on her bed, in her room. She looked over, hoping that the day before was just a nightmare. Yet, the pain felt real.

She looked over and saw Hitsugaya sitting on the bed looking at her, a scowl screwed onto his face.

"Good, you've woken up; I was suspecting I would have to sit here for an hour more. Come on; let's get you something to drink." Rukia widened her eyes and felt tears well up in her eyes.

"So yesterday was true…my own parents let me become a monster…" Rukia felt a tear about to spill when Hitsugaya interrupted her thoughts.

"I wouldn't cry if I were you." Hitsugaya replied as he examined his new responsibility and Rukia looked at him and felt a tear slip down.

"Why not? Why shouldn't I cry? Is it because I'm supposed to be void of any human emotion?" Rukia yelled and Hitsugaya sighed and rolled his eyes as he chucked a mirror in her lap.

"It's not that, _humans_ will run away when they see you." Rukia looked in the mirror and saw she was crying tears of ice and blood. She quickly wiped them away and Hitsugaya put the mirror away.

"You probably must be thirsty, come on, I'll fix you up something." Hitsugaya said and Rukia sighed as she sniffed.

"Yeah, that might be good." Rukia said as she was expecting Hitsugaya to go fix her up a cup of water but instead he held out his wrist and hissed out his fangs and bit into his own flesh and held it up to her mouth. Rukia stared hesitantly at the blood and Hitsugaya sighed.

"Hurry up and drink, you won't drink or eat anything else unless there's blood in it, if you don't drink, my blood will get everywhere, hurry up! We have a lot of things to do!" Hitsugaya hissed and Rukia hesitantly pressed her lips to the wound and drank and found that she loved it more than anything she had tasted before. When she was done, she lapped up the rest of what she could drink and latched off his wrist. Quickly wiping away any remaining blood from her lips and Hitsugaya sighed as the wound went away quickly.

"Jeez, I thought I was going to lose all of my blood. Now, hurry up and go to the bathroom and take a shower, I've got to show you around your new school." Hitsugaya commanded as he got up and started rifling through her closet.

"Wait, what? I have to go to a new school?" Rukia shrieked and Hitsugaya pulled out black shorts, a white camisole and a lavender jacket and chucked it at her.

"Yep, you're going to Seireitei now, home to the nature born freaks like all of us, get going!" Hitsugaya commanded and Rukia slumped off to the showers.

Later:

Rukia glared at her new maker as she walked briskly into the kitchen. Where all of the elite fairies had assembled to eat, they would be staying there for a few months to watch Rukia's progress.

Hisana and Byakuya tried to give a reassuring smile to Rukia who pulled out a chair for herself and sat down in it.

"Good morning Rukia, I hope you've slept well." Hisana asked and Rukia looked at her and sighed.

"I have to go to a new school?" Rukia asked quietly and Hisana and Byakuya sighed.

"I know you would have to leave your old life at Karakura High School, but at Seireitei, a lot of people are the same kind as us, and others, you'll enjoy it there better than Karakura. Plus, I heard Ichigo, Uryu, Orihime, and Chad just transferred." Hisana gestured and Rukia glared at her.

"I can't believe you're making me leave Ryuu!" Rukia exclaimed, obviously, thinking about her boyfriend that she had been with since she started her sophomore year at Karakura. She was now a Junior and she had to leave him now.

"That boy is not any good for you anyways! Trust me Rukia; he'll be scared of you when he sees who you really are!" Hisana urged and Rukia slammed down her hands on the table, making it jolt and almost fly up in the air and Rukia glared at her mother.

"He's going to be scared of me because _you_ let me because some blood drinking monster! What are we? The next generation of vampires?" Rukia asked and Hitsugaya was at Rukia's side immediately and pushed her down in her seat and glared at her.

"Don't be so rude to your mother. We are not vampires, vampires, cannot go out in the bloody sun without losing their powers, vampires cannot grow wings, they don't have a next transformation like _we_ do. So just sit down, and get your breakfast." Hitsugaya hissed and Rukia felt anger rise up in her and she heard a hiss come out from her throat and something protruding out of her mouth. Hitsugaya backed away and Rukia felt around her mouth and found two sharp points that were her fangs and she gasped in horror as she put a hand on her mouth.

"She's making quite the progress Hitsugaya, already getting her fangs! This is delightful!" Rukia pointed out Ukitake's voice, a mentor of hers when she was younger; she had discovered he was a fairy when he started teaching her about mythological creatures like himself.

"She's probably going to have to get used to on how we get _food_." Hitsugaya said as he looked at Rukia to withdraw her fangs and glare at him.

"How am I supposed to eat?" Rukia asked and Hitsugaya gave a slight smile.

"Turn around, and you'll see where you get food." Hitsugaya said as Rukia turned around and she saw a bunch of men and women standing up, calm and not even frightened. Rukia twisted her face into confusion.

"I'm not a cannibal." Rukia replied and everybody gave a slight chuckle to her words. Hitsugaya patted her shoulder.

"You're not going to eat them, you just pick a human and they give you their blood, in exchange for your blood so they don't die, but since you're new. I guess I'll have to give my blood for two humans today." Hitsugaya said as everybody withdrew their fangs and Rukia sighed as she scanned her eyes over the list of people.

"Third one to the right, he smells good." Rukia hinted and Hitsugaya smirked.

"Good job." Hitsugaya quipped as the male came up towards Rukia and sunk to his knees so Rukia could reach easily to feed. Rukia withdrew her fangs out and went for her meal.

Months later:

A doorbell rang and Rukia eagerly went to go get it, in her simple shorts and tank top, she practically bounced to the door. Her life as a fairy got easier and easier as it went along. She had still kept her ties to Ryuu and they had been happy. Seeing each other often and going out on dates. He was coming over today and Rukia couldn't wait to see him. She sprung open the door and squealed when two strong arms picked her up and twirled her in the air.

Soft lips met hers and she smiled as he set her down.

"Good evening honey." Ryuu greeted as he let go and Rukia leaned up on her tippy toes to kiss him again.

"Evening, come on, I want to show you something!" Rukia said with a sneaky grin as she pulled him to her room and locked the door.

Meanwhile:

"She's been making great progress Hitsugaya, but as her maker, we want to see a little bit more development." Yamamoto said as everybody was seated at the large table at the Kuchiki mansion and Hitsugaya stopped drinking his tea.

"You want me to make her get her next transformation? She's not even due to get that until a month. You can't push these things Yamamoto." Hitsugaya gestured and Yamamoto frowned.

"Why? You made her become a great fairy already, teaching her how to fly, drink, and kill; I don't see the problem now." Yamamoto urged and Hitsugaya sighed.

"I'll try, she's not under any emotional duress, so I guess I could try." Hitsugaya said as he took a sip of his tea and Yamamoto smiled.

"Now that's what I want to hear, now concerning with other pressing…" He was stopped when screams were heard coming towards them.

"Come back here Ryuu! I didn't, it's not what you think!" The fairies saw a male running in the hallway, without a shirt on, trying to fix up his belt and run away frantically. They immediately saw Rukia, who some males even whistled when seeing sight of her, dressed in a beige short little dress, with a robe that reached mid thigh and stockings. She also had her fangs out, something that happened when a fairy was about to get intimate.

"Not what I think? You have fangs for god sakes Rukia!" Ryuu said as he was still trying to fix his belt and Rukia felt her eyes tear up.

"It comes out naturally when…oh never mind, come back Ryuu, I'm not going to hurt you!" Rukia persuaded as she tried to come near towards Ryuu and he backed up more.

"Not going to hurt me? You were going to kill me with those! Drink all of my blood, what are you, some vampire?" Ryuu screeched and Rukia glared at him.

"I'm not a vampire! I wasn't going to drink your blood okay? I wasn't even going to hurt you!" Rukia whimpered and Ryuu was shaking his head.

"You're a monster Rukia! A bloody monster, I tell you! A monster!" Ryuu screeched as he ran away and Rukia saw him leave through the door and Rukia felt her icy tears drip down her face as she looked at her parents and the rest of the elites looking at her. She immediately turned around and there was a pillar twice her size. Rukia punched the pillar, causing a big hole in the pillar as she looked at them.

"I hate all of you; I can't even have a normal life. I hate you!" Rukia said as she walked away and Hitsugaya sighed as he got up.

"I'll go take care of her, just stay here." Hitsugaya said as Hisana was about to protest and Byakuya nudged her shoulder to give a signal that she shouldn't go. Hitsugaya walked out and walked around until he found Rukia's room. He gave a slight knock after hearing Rukia sobs echo throughout the whole hallway.

"Rukia, come on, it's me." Hitsugaya said quietly and he heard shuffling.

"Go away, you've ruined my life." Rukia whimpered through tears and Hitsugaya opened the door and saw Rukia. Her room was organized and Rukia was sitting on her large bed, she had peeled off her stocking and laid them on the ground. She had a blanket pulled up to her chest as her head bowed down. Hitsugaya sighed as he sat down and looked at his fairy.

"Don't blame everyone. I know its hard being a fairy and that's why we decided to transfer you into a different school where you'll be with others like yourself. We told you to break up with him because we knew he was going to react this way. He doesn't really love you anyways if he runs away from who you really are." Hitsugaya said as Rukia looked up at him, her blankets stained with blood and ice.

"It's not fair, I wanted to be with him so bad, but I can't even do that, it's because he said what I am." Rukia cried and Hitsugaya sighed.

"What did he call you?" Hitsugaya asked and Rukia looked at up him and chuckled bitterly.

"A monster and he's right. We are monsters, and I'm one of them." Rukia stated and Hitsugaya moved his hand so it was right near her foot.

"I admit, we are monsters, but that's what makes us, us. Look, as your maker, I've already experienced these things like you did. I used to be the one thinking I was a reject. In fact, life as a fairy is better than a human's. So, I'm only going to say this once, so listen well. Just because you are a monster, doesn't mean you won't find somebody who will accept you for who you are. I'm sure there is someone Rukia, and when you find that one, you'll know." Hitsugaya reasoned and Rukia looked up and Hitsugaya and hugged him and Hitsugaya widened his eyes as Rukia cried on him and Hitsugaya sighed as he relaxed and held her.

Now, he wouldn't know that he would soon be the one she was searching for.

**Author's note: Dear Madamoiselles, and Monsieurs. I am a dear bitch for not updating soon, but I have my reasons. One, I'm lazy. Two, I have school and homework. So don't be angry with me! Have a nice day and leave those lovely comments. **

**Also, thanks Madamoiselle Azul Sky, or Blue Sky as you know her and give her a lovely comment saying on how COOL she is since she got me to update! **

**Leave those reviews for me! **


End file.
